Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is the third eldest Koopaling, as well as the smallest one and the trickster of the Koopalings. Appearance Lemmy has the same yellow and tan skin complexion, as well as a green oval-shaped head, that is disproportionately large compared to his small body and features a distinctive pair of orange bars on the left-side and a multi-colored mohawk, that goes from yellow, magenta, cyan, yellow, magenta, to cyan, and ends in a long yellow ponytail that fades to a more orange hue at the tip. He has large, oval eyes that are often crossed or even pointing in opposite directions, although he normally keeps his eyes correctly aligned. He's the only Koopaling with visible eyes to lack colored irises. He lacks teeth and eyelids. Lemmy is the smallest of all Koopalings. His shell is orange with yellow circles around the spikes. He wears the same spiked metal cuffs as his male siblings. He also has a three-ribbed plated belly and padded feet with claws on his toes which are more pointed than those of the other Koopalings. Biography As a child, Lemmy was forced to fight for his living, as his parents, Morton Koopa Sr. and Clawdia Koopa divorced, and Lemmy was taken, along with the other Koopalings, by his father, to live with his uncle, Bowser, who was preparing for a war with the Mushroom Kingdom. Lemmy also experienced trauma, as Morton sacrificed himself to protect Bowser from Mario. He did, however, took the trauma better than Ludwig, who went utterly insane and transformed the Koopa Castle into the Neo Bowser Castle, a space station from which Bowser could easily take over the universe. When Bowser Jr. arrived on Mobius, Lemmy followed him, along the other Koopalings. He fought along the Mobians in their war with the Overlanders from Megaopolis, as Bowser Jr. befriended Sonic and Sonic the HedgehogSally and Bowser was still bitty because of Morton's death. After winning the war, however, Lemmy had to start arming again, as Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis shortly afterwards. At Bowser's orders, Lemmy triet to start a group of Freedom Fighters in Northamer, but he failed. He did, however, succeeded to take over Eggman's casino, turning it into "Lemmy Koopa's Hipster Casino". Bowser Jr. and his robot, Metallix the Metal Sonic,, even paid Lemmy a visit, occasion on which Lemmy frees the roboticized Piranha Plants from Eggman's control by playing their favorite song. Personality Lemmy is depicted as an immature, fun-loving child, and is said to retain a childlike innocence about him. Lemmy is also known as the "Clown Prince of Koopas", and would apparently prefer to join the circus rather than lead a conquest. He is already somewhat clownish in how he loves balancing on top of his rubber ball. However, he does has a certain level of responsibility, as he runs a casino. Powers and abilities Lemmy has many powers typical for a Koopa, such as the ability to use magic, to breath fire and to spin in his shell. After Ludwig transformed the Koopa Castle in the Neo Bowser Castle, Lemmy's normal magic turned into Light Magitek, a type of magic with which Lemmy can control electrical impulses and electronic signals. This is what Lemmy used to take over Renobotnik's Robo-Casino. Relationships BowserJr. Lemmy is Bowser Jr.'s cousin, and, as such, deeply cares about him, as seen when he welcomes him and Metallix with open arms. Iggy Koopa Iggy Koopa is Lemmy's twin and dearest brother. According to Lemmy, he used Magitek to make Eggman's robots believe Iggy was their real creator. Trivia * Lemmy is 5 minutes older than Iggy. * Lemmy is named after Lemmy Kilmister, the founder of the heavy metal band Motörhead.